The present invention relates to an electric motor driven grass cutter and, more particularly, to a rechargeable electric motor driven grass cutter.
A rechargeable grass cutter is known comprising a housing, an electric motor, reciprocating cutting blades projecting from the housing and drivable by the electric motor, a chargeable storage battery and a socket for the charging the storage battery. The socket, which is electrically connected to the storage battery, is mounted on the housing and connects a charging device to the storage battery for slow normal charging operation. An electrically operated grass cutter which comprises chargeable batteries, which are fixedly installed, and a socket and is connectable with an alternating current source is already known from U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 36-23-223. The long charging time required with conventional charging devices is annoying for the user if only a short piece of lawn or the like is to be cut after the storage battery is empty. He can then only complete his gardening work after a long charging time, e.g. on the next day.